mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmin Anders
Overview Harmin Anders, age 19, is a youthful mage who hails from the northern city of Boreus. This young man is most notable for his creative use of the arcane and divine arts to develop his own style of magic, a novel school of wizardry that he refers to as "star magic" due to the shining nature of its appearance. Having traveled from the distant north to the town of Earnwold, this sagely youth brings with him tales of the many adventures that he's had in his brief life, along with an unsullied eagerness for magical knowledge. Biography Early Life ' ' '''Born to working class parents, Harmin was not initially learned in the arts of magic. His introduction to his lifelong craft came from a connection with a friend of his mother, who worked as a gatherer and medicine woman. The healer that she supplied medicinal herbs to and often assisted in healing the sick and wounded took an interest in the young child who tailed his mother whenever he could break from his daily chores. After a long enough time shadowing the healer, the elder man took him under his wing and taught him the art of healing with magic. Harmin took to this trade like a turtle to the ocean, grasping the core concepts of magical healing within a year. His training with the town healer continued all throughout his boyhood, and by the time he was coming of age, he had taken up full apprenticeship under the wing of his mentor. He worked under the guidance of the elder until he tragically passed away when Harmin was 16 years of age. Grieved by the loss of his lifelong teacher, Harmin left the city of Boreus to escape the lingering melancholy feeling the city now held, taking up a personal quest to bring aid to a wider span of people. '''Work as a Mercenary At the age of 16, Harmin had determined that his calling in life would best suit him if he pursued a career that would bring him into the path of a myriad of injured people. This idea lead him to sign up with sellsword groups across the countryside of the North Fork, acting as a healer for hire. He found great joy in this line of work. Not only was it vastly more exciting than leading a clinic, but also allowed him to work much more frequently. During his travels, however, Harmin began to discover new types of magic. Though not adept any any types of magic aside from healing, he began to read, and listen, and learn as much as he could about arts that were far beyond his abilities. This gave his travels a focal point, something to search for as he tagged along with various mercenary groups. With every new city he traveled to, the novice mage-in-training learned and practiced magic in a new capacity until he came into life as a bona fide magic user. Residency in Earnwold Having taken a haitus from mercenary work after three years in the field, the young man settled down temporarily in the bustling southwest city of Earnwold. It is here that he began to study magic full time, learning and teaching magic simultaneously. One of his students and mentors of note was the frost sage Faiden, a fox who would years later wind up as a noble prince and emperor. This mage did not care for the call of nobility, however, and simply continued his studies of magic. Over the years, Harmin began to take a step forward in his magical academia. In a feat of creativity mixed with his vast knowlege of the arcane, the budding sage began to formulate a signature style of magic. Though he has yet found any interested in taking apprenticeship, he hopes to teach his original magical style to more students to carry on his magical legacy. Star Magic and his Magical Philosophies Harmin's primary philosophy of magic is that it is just as interprative as art. Though certain aspects of magic are conrete, a skilled user of magic can create and compose with magic just as an artist can create with his craft. Many people define magic as different things, he asserts. Some refer to magic by its characteristics- destructive, arcane, demonic, divine, etc. Some refer to it by color, such as white magic, black magic, and red magic. Because of the interprative and varying attitudes towards magic, Harmin did not think of it as odd at all to try to develop a new school of it himself. Star magic is simply a term coined by its creator to describe a composition of magic composed of white and blue channels (divine and arcane, if the interpreter prefers). It is not as simple as casting the types of magic in tandem, but rather like sewing a tapestry of magical energy to bind the two types together. By weaving the distinct kinds of magic, the spells that are cast with it appear to be of a new strand of energy, but it isn't so! Harmin theorizes that this can be done with any two kinds of magic, should the composer have a great demand over both kinds. Though it is beyond his wildest dreams, he also asserts that a powerful enough magic user could weave together any number of magical types together; perhaps even creating a fabric of magical energy that is composed of all known types at once. However, he presumes that only a god-like creature of the highest order could even attempt such a feat. White and blue magic composes a strand of magic that encompasses the most prominent assets of both; healing and raw energy. This gives "star magic" a versatile number of uses, allowing it the ability to mend wounds, concuss foes, blind, soothe, and a wide variety of properties shared by both magical types. Though its composition is much more difficult to control than either of the individual magical components, star magic is greatly utilitarian in practice. Given its ability to heal or harm without the need to channel a new type of magic, Harmin supposes that this kind of magic would be of paramount benefit to any healer who found himself in the heat of combat, or any mage who found an ally in need of mending. Category:Magical Characters Category:People